


Happy Birthday!

by Kurei16



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Party, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: It's Walter's birthday and Lance preparred a great surprise for him! Walter loves it, till it gets overwhelming and he needs a breath. So Lance takes him out, to visit the only person Walter truly wish Lance could meet. His mom.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this little thing is just me trying to figure out the chemistry between those two and also needing some fluff. Hope it came out good because I'm publishing it in the midnight on my phone and all I have left is hope.
> 
> It started snowing when I was writing! So I couldn't not write some snow in as well!
> 
> A little not: never drive after alcohol and always look at the road, even if you own a self driving car. Be sure to be safe!

Walter knew the day is going to be awesome the moment he woke up and smelt the breakfast. It wasn’t like it was unusual, sometimes Lance woke up earlier and made them breakfast, sometimes it was Walter. But it was a long, long time since someone made a breakfast for Walter on this specific day.

It was Walter’s birthday.

They had a great breakfast (pancakes with eggs and bacon along with some fruits, which was an obvious choice for Walter’s liking from Lance’s side. He always made sure his breakfasts were as healthy as possible) and a quick road to work. Before leaving the car Lance gave Walter a kiss and promised he’ll give him a gift after they’ll be back home, so of course Walter could think only about what it was till the end of the day. Usually no one in agency remembered about his birthday, so he didn’t expect a card left in his office, sighed by some of his coworkers, which made him even happier. People he met outside of his office, in the break room, on his daily check on the team the agency let him lead were mentioning his birthday and wishing him great day. It was amazing! A little awkward, yes, but also felt so good!

On their way home Walter couldn’t stop guessing what was Lance’s gift. Was it something related to science that Lance was unable to pronounce? A limited edition figurine of a character from that k-drama they both watched some time ago? Or maybe a giant unitee plushie Walter couldn’t stop talking about since he saw it in the shop?

Lance was only chuckling every time Walter guessed something different, from time to time telling him to be patient. But Walter had too much fun! It really didn’t matter what did Lance prepared, even a pair of socks would be the greatest gift he could get. It was the first gift since years he was going to receive and whatever it was if it was from Lance it couldn’t be more perfect.

On their way to the apartment it struck Walter. He smirked knowingly and tried once again.

“Is it something naughty?” he asked. Lance did that little thing with his eyebrows he did every time Walter started talking about something sex related out of nowhere. His eyebrows shut up and down, but he kept the cool smile, shaking his head a little.

“It’s nothing naughty,” he said and opened the door with his card. Walter pouted.

“Aw come on. I bet it’s some kind of sexy outfit.” Lance put the card into a detector on the wall and they moved further into the apartment, to the dark living room. “After all the Valentine's Day is in two days, I could try it on and-”

“Walter, I’m planning something else for valentines.”

“Huh?” Walter looked up at Lance and after a moment he smirked even wider. Damn that man, he was pampering him way too much! Lance winked at him, switched the light on and-

“SURPRISE!”

Walter jumped back slightly with an yelp before he saw the living room. His eyes went wide. Usually the minimalist room was decorated with balloons, confetti and glitter flying in the air. A big table, that Walter was sure didn’t belong to Lance, was standing under the window, covered with sweets and alcohol. Right by it was standing smiling Eyes, recording Walter, Lance and everyone Walter knew from work on her phone.

It was stunning and took Walter good five minutes to actually realize what’s happening. When it finally came to him he had Lovey, sitting on his head, and a glass of vodka mixed with soda in hand. Lance was keeping hand over his shoulder, probably to reassure himself that Walter won’t faint from the shock and fall down. Which Walter considered doing. He was that surprised.

All this happened three drinks ago, so probably around two hours. Everyone were chatting, there was music playing (currently New Kids On The Block and Walter was sure he heard Marcy telling someone about her cats) and Walter was just observing everyone with a smile, swirling his fourth drink. He still felt somehow overwhelmed. He was happy, of course! He couldn’t remember when was the last time someone threw a surprise party for him. Probably when he was still a child. Now he was an adult, even legally drinking alcohol, with all of his friends celebrating his birthday and his unbelievably handsome boyfriend making sure no one will spill coca cola onto his expensive carpet. Walter chuckled seeing Lance handing Ears a cup stand before he placed his drink onto the glass coffee table and sighed. Then his eyes fell over to the open balcony entrance.

It was hot inside so the cold air, entering the room, was somehow a relief. Walter thought that maybe the cold air would help him get over the stun and clear his fogged head a little. He placed his glass on the open kitchen counter he was standing by and walked to the outside.

Marcy noticed first. She excused herself out of the discussion she was having, that moved from New Kids into other music bands, and approached Lance. Ears was messing with him and his table and it was an amusing sight, but she didn’t let them continue. She tapped Lance on the shoulder.

“Hey, what’s up with Walter?”

“Huh? He’s just-” Lance looked to the counter, where Walter’s glass was standing, frowned and quickly spotted the younger man on the balcony. “I’ll talk with him.”

“Yeah, I bet that’s more important than the glass on your table,” chuckled Marcy. Lance lifted one eyebrow, pointing at the table.

“You have no idea how expensive it was and how easy it is to scratch the glass. Please, use the cup stand.” He looked at Ears and without saying anything more walked away to the balcony. Marcy looked at Ears too.

“Ah come on, I was just messin’ with him!” chuckled the man.

The night was cold, but not freezing thankfully. Lance smiled, seeing Walter’s hunched back and approached him, leaning on the barrier as well. Walter was observing the city under them, his intense, blue eyes reflecting every little light. The gentle wind moved his curled hair softly and his cheeks and nose were pink. Lance wondered if it was because of the alcohol or the cold.

Despite living his whole live in suburbs Walter fit in the city pretty well. Not since the start, of course. Lance could remember how hard it was for him to sleep for the first week, back when he was forced to move in with Lance because his house was destroyed. Lance was a light sleeper and got woken up few times, when Walter was wandering around the apartment, getting food or something to drink because the noise of the city couldn’t let him fall asleep. They spent those nights on talking and it was one of the most bizarre experiences Lance had in few past years. He didn’t even think about how the lack of sleep will affect his work or his perfect face. He just stood there in the kitchen, laughing at some nerdy joke Walter came up with, drinking hot milk because Walter always made too much for himself and suddenly it was morning and they had to get prepared for the work.

It took Walter good chunk of time to get used to new living place. Finally he liked it so much he moved in permanently, leaving his newly renovated house whole to his grandma (with obligatory visits every saturday). And Lance was very glad he did, because now he could enjoy views like this.

“‘Sup,” he said finally.

Walter looked at him, smiled lightly and then his expression shifted into more teasing one. “How’s your glass table doing?” he asked.

Lance sighed, smiled as well and shook his head. “Okay. You’re gonna pay for the next repair of it and  _ then _ we’ll talk.”

At first Walter looked spooked out but then made a smug face. “You know my paycheck is currently higher than yours, right?”

Lance laughed openly this time and put his hand over Walter’s shoulders, feeling that the pink over his face was indeed the cold of the night. He was really cold. Walter leaned onto him, happy for the warmth. The cold air was nice, but for Walter it was getting way too cold way too fast and he always enjoyed stealing some warmth from Lance.

“So…” murmured Lance suddenly. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I thought you’d like the party,” sighed Lance. He felt Walter shift under his arm.

Walter really didn’t want Lance, or anyone, think that he didn’t enjoy what did they do for him. He did. He loved the thought, the opportunity to hang out with other people, the light atmosphere, the food and music in the background. He loved all of this! Yet, at the same time, he’d rather stay in the background and keep observing everyone.

“No, no, I love it!” Walter ensured him and continued. “It’s just… it’s a long time since I spent my birthday with someone- with someones. I guess I’m just, you know. A little overwhelmed. I can’t really, uh, find my place there. But I’m still really happy about it!”

Lance was silent for a moment, hugging Walter closer to himself.

“How did you celebrate before?” he asked. He could feel Walter shrug.

“I didn’t much. Sometimes nana baked something and we watched her favourite soap opera, but she's not really a baker. You know that." Lance, with a sour face, nodded. "I liked going out to feed the pigeons the most. Or just spend the whole day in the work. For a long time I… I didn't have anyone else than nana and Lovey. I think I actually forgot how to party with other people!” Walter laughed for few seconds and then got quiet. He sighed. “I… maybe that’s weird but… I always visited my mom’s grave, no matter how late I was from work. That’s first time since she died I’m not planning to go there, actually.”

Lance frowned and looked down at his boyfriend. Walter was still looking toward the city with an unsure expression. Lance smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“‘S not weird. It’s sweet. You know you can share everything with me, right?”

They had that discussion months ago. About Walter not telling Lance everything, because he thought it’s weird to like something. It took Lance a good hour to explain to Walter that he won’t stop loving him because he likes My Little Pony or goes crazy over new episodes of his favourite k-dramas. It was actually surprising, that Walter started to feel that way around Lance. A little concerning too. Lance got scared he did something and Walter started shutting down toward him. That would be terrible, a guy, who never really cared when people thought he’s a weirdo, who even seemed to like that part of himself, starting to hide his real self from Lance. And after they went through all this stuff together!

But, thankfully, Walter explained it wasn’t like that. That at some point he started worrying that he’ll be too much for Lance to handle and didn’t even notice when it took best of him. He still, sometimes, hesitated and held himself back, like right now. It was rare and Lance learned to catch those moments pretty quick. He always reassured Walter that it’s okay, he can be as weird as he wants to around Lance, in every possible way, because Lance loves it anyway.

This, though, seemed less like a “I don’t want to come out as too much for you to bear with” and more like “I don’t want you to pity me”.

“Babe?” Lance prompted Walter for an answer, because he was silent for a while now. The younger man sighed and gave a nod.

“I know it’s just… you know it’s not easy. I don’t want to look like a loser,” confessed Walter and then cringed. “Not like- visiting my mom is  _ not _ \- what I mean is-”

“I know what you mean,” smiled Lance, finally making Walter look up at him. Then he obviously thought about something, because he smiled like he had the best idea in the world. Walter couldn’t not smile back to that expression. “Hey, how about we take a ride, huh?”

That made Walter smile a little less. “We’re both drunk,” he pointed out.

“And I have a self driving car,” answered Lance and let go of Walter. “I’ll grab our jackets.”

“Wait, but, what about the party? And where are we going?”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’ll tell Marcy to keep everyone busy. And well, to see your mom obviously.”

Lance left surprised Walter behind and went to get their jackets. Before he came back to himself Walter was standing alone on the balcony and smiling like a dumbass. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t expect Lance to do that. It was Lance. It was obvious he will grab Walter and take him wherever he wanted to be, because Lance loved to pamper his boyfriend that much and it always made Walter feel special.

They managed to sneak to the door pretty easily, with only Marcy and Eyes noticing them. Lance helped Walter with his puffy jacket like a gentleman he was and turned toward Marcy, waiting for explanation. Walter looked from behind him, smiling at her apologetically.

“We’ll be back in a hour, cover us?” Lance winked at Marcy, doing that terrible, flirtatious expression Walter loved and despised at the same time, because it was another one he was weak for. Marcy only crossed arms over her chest with a smirk.

“Sure. But only if you get more snacks on your way back. We’re low on salty stuff.”

Both Lance and Walter agreed and vanished behind the door. They got into the car, Lance set the autopilot and they were on their way. The computer showed that they’ll arrive in ten minutes.

Lance, even though he wasn’t driving, observed the road, with a lazy expression. Walter fidgeted for a moment before looking up and at Lance briefly, then on the road as well. Lance noticed and put his hand over Walter's tight, turning his attention toward himself.

"Isn't it first time I'll visit her?"

"Hah," chuckled Walter. "I thought about the same thing…"

"Should have bring flowers," hummed Lance.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not like… not like she's going anywhere. You can bring some another day." Walter joked with a soft smile and put his hand over Lance's one, still laying on his tight.

They were together for over a half of a year already and never before did Walter think about bringing Lance to the cemetery with him. He always managed to find a moment when Lance was busy or weren't home and went there alone. He never thought why did he do that, though. He loved Lance, and his mom still was very important to him, even after all those years. It was her who helped Walter chose the path for himself. Which, somehow, meant it was her who helped him meet Lance. Like she was still there for him, keeping his side, cheering for him like she did back in school. The thought made Walter warm inside. He squeezed Lance's hand harder, smiling wider and leaning toward his boyfriend.

"Thank you," he said.

Lance looked lost, not understanding what does Walter means. "Huh? For what?"

"Dunno. For everything."

After another moment of confusion Lance smiled, shaking his head. He accepted Walter saying stuff out of sudden a long time ago. "Boy, I love you," he confessed, leaning toward Walter as well, so their shoulders touched.

"I love you too," smiled back Walter.

The cemetery was obviously hollow and dark, it was late night after all. Any normal person wouldn't come at this time to visit their ancestors but why should Walter, or Lance, care about other people? They walked through the cemetery, lightened by few candles here and there and streetlights before arriving.

Wendy Beckett didn’t have to complain about the lack of flowers, noticed Lance. Her grave was full of them, a big garland, few lonely tulips, a pot, that was currently hollow, but would get full with spring for sure. There were also few candles. It was pretty obvious she was not a forgotten officer.

Lance realized he didn’t know how exactly Walter’s mom died. Walter never told him, and he didn’t want to learn that from someone else or Walter’s files. He made a note to not forget to ask about that. Once they'll be alone, back at the apartment and the mood will match the question.

“She would like you,” suddenly said Walter, tugging Lance out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Really?”

“Yeah. Well, at least I think so. Not like nana.”

Lance put hand over his chest in a surprised, a little hurt way. “Your grandma doesn’t like me? Why?”

“You’re too much of a bad boy type.”

That made Lance chuckle. “I’m what?”

“Too much bad boy. You have that aura, you can’t disagree. Oh, and you’re too much of a playboy. She always complains that I look like I paid you for hanging out with me.”

That made Lance choke and laugh louder, quickly switching into a coughing fit, trying to stop himself from being so loud in a graveyard. Walter’s grandma and Lance didn’t have the best relationship, obviously. She wasn’t mean and it was obvious she always meant the best for his grandson, but she always said what was on her mind. And had terribly foul mouth for someone her age. Additionally she was very, very stubborn and Lance was sure Walter got it after her.

Walter laughed too but Lance couldn’t not notice his expression changing into somehow sad amusement. He quickly contained himself.

"There's something on your mind," he noticed.

Walter did that face he always did when he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar (figuratively and literally, Lance had to keep a close eye on him to stop him from constantly eating shitty food). He didn't exactly smiled, didn't exactly frowned and Lance knew something is up.

"It's just… just a stupid thought. Don't worry about it."

"Honestly, babe, did saying that ever worked out?"

Walter groaned ending the sound with a resigned "no". He sighed, put hands into his pockets and leaned closer to Lance. The older man involuntarily wrapped his arm around Walter, as always briefly noticing how well Walter fits under him.

"I-" said Walter and immediately got quiet. Lance frowned at him, getting a little worried, but couldn't see his face. "I just can't stop thinking about something… I accepted that she's gone a long time ago, I'm okay with it, I moved on. Still, sometimes, I think about how badly I want to you to meet her. How badly I want us to go to my house one Saturday and see her standing in the door, waiting for us to spend the day with her and nana, to share some embarrassing pictures and stories about me with you, to be there one day, keeping me calm, if we ever get to marry each other-"

Walter cut off only then, with his voice leaving his squeezed throat with trouble. He bit his lip, feeling blush crawling on his cold, wet cheeks. He didn't want to go  _ that  _ far with his words, he didn't even want to cry. He knew there was nothing to cry about, but the alcohol, the situation, Lance's warm arm around his shoulders made it impossible for him to not burst into tears.

"Walter…" Another warm hand covered Walter's cheek. They both turned a little so now Walter was looking up at Lance, who was smiling warmly at him. Lance's thumb brushed Walter's cheek.

Actually Lance wasn't sure what should he say. He wasn't the greatest one when it came to mourning and he could bet his advice would be terrible. At the same time Walter saying about them marrying each other one day felt so good in his chest he couldn't stop smiling. Finally he worked up his courage, breaking the little impasse they ended up in.

He leaned down and softly kissed Walter, which the younger man greeted with obvious happiness.

"I'd… really love that too," said Lance finally and kissed Walter right under one of his eyes, making him chuckle. "And, if you asked me, I'd say it's okay to think about all this. It's normal you want her to see how you're going through all those big moments in your life."

Walter only nodded back, not sure if he can open his mouth without starting to cry again. He bumped his head against Lance's chest, snuggling into his body for a moment. Lance hugged him close.

"Oh," he said suddenly, after few minutes. "It's starting to snow."

The soft, white snowflakes started falling over them. Walter looked around, noticing them too and smiling.

"We should probably go back," he said. "Everyone's waiting for some salty snacks."

Lance laughed and nodded.

When they were back in the car Walter looked at Lance with curious eyes. Lance noticed and lifted one eyebrow at him, wondering what is it about.

"I just thought," hummed Walter, "what's about your parents? I never thought about it but you don't have any pictures of them or doesn't talk about them at all."

"Ah," Lance looked on the road. "Me and them… doesn't really have the best relationship."

Walter frowned but could easily notice his boyfriend's discomfort. He decided to not press. Maybe the topic would come out again occasionally?

With a bag of new snacks and some more alcohol, just in case, they entered their apartment and were met with a sign of Marcy, killing it on a karaoke. Walter jumped into it immediately, after a moment also dragging Lance to sign with him.

The next day it was hard to talk, hard to move, but the long morning in the bed was enough to cure every single party sickness and sorrow.


End file.
